


Burn

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungeon burns his throat cause he’s dumb, JooHyuk, M/M, Minhyuk’s is injured, doctor!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: The one where Hyungwon meets a sexy doctor.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for my soul sister Miki! Sorry it’s so bad, I’ll work on better hyungwonho fics for you!
> 
> Excuse mistakes.

* * *

“God Minhyuk, you’re such a dumbass.”

 

“Gee, what a wonderful friend you are for calling me that when I’m in the hospital. I could’ve died!” Minhyuk said loudly from the hospital bed.

 

“Yes! You could’ve you stupid egg!”

 

“Egg?”

 

“Shut up. It was the first thing that popped into my head. Anyway, how’re you feeling?” Hyungwon said with a sad smile.

 

Hyungwon rushed to the hospital as soon as they called him to let him know that his best friend, almost brother, had gotten into a car accident. He had never been more terrified in his life than he was at that moment. He sped 85 mph on the highway and made it to the hospital in record time. He cried when he saw his best friend in the hospital bed with his left leg hung up to keep it straight, bandages around his waist all the way up to his chest, and stitches on his cheek and forehead.

 

“I’m okay. I’m bummed out that I won’t be able to travel to Spain though.”

 

“Not on that condition. Does anything hurt?” Hyungwon asked.

 

“My whole body hurts but I can take it. I think I- OUCH! What the hell?” Minhyuk sprang up to thump Hyungwon on the head but he only groaned louder when he bent his body forward, causing him to hurt his injured ribs. Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows and helped him lay back down.

 

“Don’t do that! Are you stupid? You’ll hurt yourself!”

 

“You’re the one that smacked my broken leg!” Minhyuk exclaimed.

 

“It was to teach you a lesson!”

 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and crossed his arms carefully over his chest.

 

“You’re ridiculous. Make yourself useful and get me something to drink, will you?” Hyungwon laughed at his friend and wiped his teary eyes.

 

“And stop crying! I didn’t die!”

 

“But you could’ve. I’m glad you’re alive, Min.” Minhyuk smiled gently at the younger man and nodded.

 

“I’m glad too.” Just as Minhyuk responded, the door was slammed into the wall as a frantic Jooheon came into the room. His eyes landed on the beat up Minhyuk and he suddenly glared, tears already spilling down his cheeks just like Hyungwon did.

 

“You. Fucking. Asshole!” Jooheon said angrily. He stomped over to Minhyuk who coward from his stare.

 

“Hey… baby. How was work?” Hyungwon laughed and patted Jooheon’s back before he could explode at his boyfriend.

 

“I’ll go get you that drink now, Min.” Hyungwon said, leaving the two lovebirds to bicker about how careless Minhyuk had been.

 

Hyungwon wiped his eyes and shook his head. He gently closed the room door and began walking towards the direction of the elevators. He needed to get down to the hospital lobby so he could get to the vending machines to get Minhyuk a drink.

 

Hyungwon hated hospitals. Mostly because they were all painted white and it was just sad to Hyungwon.

 

He walked the long hallways until he finally reached the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the lobby.

 

When he reached the lobby, he took out some cash and paid for three drinks. One hot cocoa and two colas. Jooheon and Minhyuk were simple men.

 

Hyungwon was thankful that they sold canned hot cocoa. He’d hate to wait in the Starbucks line to get what he wanted.

 

He opened his can and took a big sip of his drink.

 

He underestimated how hot the drink actually was. So much that he didn’t notice someone come into the room as well to get an energy drink from the vending machine.

 

Hyungwon was frozen on his spot. Because the drink was so hot, Hyungwon couldn’t swallow the liquid in his throat. No matter how hard he tried, his immediate reaction was to throw the hot liquid out of his mouth but for some reason his body stopped working and he couldn’t spit out or swallow the hot cocoa makingit stay in one place inside his throat. After a solid fifteen seconds of the scorching hot liquid burning away at Hyungwon’s throat, his throat began to turn red and his eyes watered ridiculously as if he cried again.

 

How could he make his brain send a signal to the rest of his body so that he could swallow the liquid instead of melting his throat?

 

He made a little noise when he finally swallowed the liquid and he let it a heavy, loud breath. He heaved in breathe as he tried to calm his beating heart down, still not noticing someone inside the same room.

 

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon jumped when he heard the sudden voice and turned around to come face-to-face with a Doctor. A handsome one.

 

“I-I-“

 

The doctor made a concerned face and stepped toward Hyungwon.

 

The best way Hyungwon could describe the Doctor was as a model. He was muscular and had the most prettiest eyes Hyungwon had ever seen.

 

“I’m okay. Thank you.” Hyungwon said. His eyes traveled to the doctor's name tag that read ‘Hoseok’.

 

Hmm, a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

 

“Are you sure? Your neck is alarmingly red.. I can check that for you.”

 

Hyungwon shook his head.

 

“I’m okay! I promise! I just took a big gulp of hot chocolate and burned my throat a little. Nothing I can’t handle” he said awkwardly. He gestured to the can he held in his hand and noticed the doctor squint his eyes at it.

 

“Those aren’t healthy. It’s better to get one from a cafe or even a Starbucks. The ones in the can contain a lot of sugar” the doctor, Hoseok, said.

 

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at the Red Bull Hoseok held in his hand.

 

“Says the doctor with a can of Red Bull.”

 

Hoseok blinked a couple of times in confusion and looked down at the can he held before chuckling lightly.

 

“You’re right. Don’t take advice about sugar from me unless you have high sugar, cholesterol, or I’m referring you to a nutritionist.”

 

Hyungwon smiled and took a sip of his hot cocoa, this time being more careful.

 

“Please, a doctor like you can tell me I have cholesterol any day.”

 

The younger of the two mentally slapped a hand over his mouth. He couldn’t believe really said that.

 

Hoseok’s ear turned red and a lovely pink spread over his pale white cheeks. He cleared his throat before giving Hyungwon a flirty smile.

 

“And if I had a patient as handsome as you, I wouldn’t mind prescribing you medication.”

 

Both guys stayed silent. Hyungeon processing what Hoseok just said and Hoseok regretting what he just said.

 

“I-“ Hyungwon started. He couldn’t get the right words out so he just let out a loud belly laugh. Hoseok looked a little embarrassed at first but soon began to laugh along as well, deciding that Hyungwon’s laugh was contagious.

 

“I don’t… I can’t- that was pretty funny I’m sorry, that didn’t even make any sense” Hyungwon tried. Hoseok only laughed harder when he realized that what he said truly didn’t make any sense.

 

“Forgive me, I got very nervous.”

 

When the laughter died down, Hoseok pulled out a pen from his coat pocket and a sticky notepad and wrote something down. He gave the little sticky note to Hyungwon, the pretty pink forming on his cheeks again.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“My number. You know…. in case your cholesterol gets too high…”

 

Hyungeon bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling and nodded.

 

“Right. I’ll call you if my cholesterol gets too high. Can I call you for something else too?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Maybe you’d like some dinner? I know a good place right around the corner from the hospital.” Hoseok gave Hyungeon a shy smile and nodded, his black hair bouncing as if there was wind.

 

“Of course. I could always go for a meal.”

 

“Great. I’ll call you, doctor.”

 

Hyungwon took another huge gulp of his hot cocoa making the same mistake as before but this time, he didn’t mid the burn as much because Hoseok vowed and left with a smile on his face.

 

When finally finally swallowed the cocoa he fist pumped the air when he made sure no one walked by and proceeded to go back up to Minhyuk’s room.

  
  
  


“Are y’all okay now?” Hyungwon pokes his head inside the room.

 

Somehow Minhyuk had scooted over and made space for Jooheon who was now spooning Minhyuk into his chest. His foot was still hung up and it looked to be slightly uncomfortable but Hyungwon knew that as long as Jooheon was there, he’d be okay and happy.

 

“He’s asleep. He really worried me” Jooheon said with a frown.

 

“I know, Joo, but he’s okay now. We just have to be here for him to help him recover quickly. Here, I brought you a coke.” Jooheon smiled gratefully and reached for it with his free hand. He unwrapped his arm from Minhyuk but pulled him close so he could lay his head on Jooheon’s lap when he sat up.

 

“Thank you, Won. And thank you for being here with him.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. He’s my best friend and so are you and I’ll be here for you guys anytime.”

 

Jooheon nodded and opened his drink. Minhyuk stirred in his sleep and blinked his eyes open.

 

“Joo? Won? Thirsty…” he said. Hyungwon opened up the can of Coke and put a straw in for him so he could comfortably drink it.

 

A knock came from the door and there eyes shifted to the new person coming in.

 

“Mister Lee Minhyuk? How’re you feeling?” Hoseok made eye contact with Hyungwon and they both blushed.

 

Minhyuk squinted his eyes at Hyungwon in suspicion.

 

Who knew his date was going to be his best friends doctor.


End file.
